


Силуэт

by WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 (WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021)



Series: Level 2: Тексты от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Stucky and Roles 2021, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29036247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20and%20Roles%202021
Summary: Зимнего Солдата после очередной миссии занесло в церковь.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers
Series: Level 2: Тексты от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133651
Comments: 20
Kudos: 53
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Level 2: Тексты от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021





	Силуэт

Слишком высокие потолки. Арочные, футов сорок. Минимум двенадцать удобных снайперских точек. Освещение слабое из-за цветных витражей, зато в зале скамейки ровными рядами, несколько открытых зон, не говоря уже о выходах, ничем не блокируемых. Единственная реальная помеха – блики. Отовсюду. В остальном – какой-то полигон для салаг, стреляй – не хочу.

Было бы в кого. Здесь пусто, за последние четверть часа в помещении побывали всего двое.

На того задохлика в длинном черном балахоне, полирующего сейчас инвентарь, пулю тратить незачем. Тонкая шея хрустнет почти беззвучно. Он тут один. Возится, натирая до блеска каждый дюйм. Такие – работа для желторотых юнцов. Не для Солдата.

Хотя по инструкции – без свидетелей. А этот косится издали, продолжая свою возню. Лучше бы смотрел в другую сторону. И чего уставился? Железной руки не видел, что ли.

Светлая челка вздрагивает в такт его движениями, пока он полирует какую-то поверхность. Запястье тонкое, полупрозрачное, щеки впалые, глубокие тени под глазами, шея цыплячья. Как его сквозняком не уносит?

Закашлялся. Хрипло, надрывно. Тряпку уронил, зажал рот платком, дрожащей второй рукой зашарил по карманам. Ингалятор? Так и есть.

Может, просто подождать? Видно же – сам сдохнет. Только внутри все сжалось, и в горле ком какой-то странный. Первый порыв – вскочить. Только вот – зачем?

Все, задышал. Слезы утирает и улыбается. Виновато как-то.

Почему-то стало легче, как будто внутри развязался тяжелый тугой узел. Что за…

Ну все, идет сам. Только не сюда! Ну на кой нарываться? Хилый, мелкий, еще и кретин.

– Господь с вами, – голос высокий и скрипучий после кашля. Улыбка с покрасневшими после приступа глазами странная, но какая-то теплая.

Как будто видел похожую. Когда-то. Наверное, в криосне.

– Вы так резко поднялись. Хотели помочь. Спасибо.

Шел бы ты подальше. От греха.

– Вы пришли сюда помолчать. Подумать. Я понимаю. Простите, если помешал. Просто чтобы вы знали – Господь слышит вас. Читает в вашем сердце.

Все еще хуже, чем казалось. Убрать его, по-тихому, пока здесь никого. Внутри уже горит, тело подобралось, сконцентрировалось, перешло в режим сжатой пружины. Механизмы в руке гудят, стальные пальцы сжимаются-разжимаются. Предвкушают.

Это будет быстро. Рывок – шорох – хруст. Полминуты судорог. Тело мягким кулем на пол. И – тенью за боковую дверь.

Не делай больше ни единого шага, придурок, стой…

– Если вдруг захотите поговорить, я всегда здесь. 

Остановился. Улыбнулся, кивнул. Развернулся и пошел обратно.

По телу пронеслась волна дрожи. Пружина внутри застыла. Оцепенела. Механизмы руки притихли, ослабили напряжение. Глаза медленно очертили удаляющийся силуэт, отпечатали огненным контуром глубоко внутри.

Собственный голос прозвучал как чужой:

– Будь осторожен, сопляк.

Он замер на месте, удивленно озираясь, – совершенно один в огромном пустом зале собора. В глазах – бездонная синева.

Такая же, как у того, который из криосна. Или из другой жизни.


End file.
